


How to Cause a Gay Breakdown

by your_average_gay_weeb



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay, Gay Panic, HAROLD THEY’RE LESBIANS, I did it for the girls and the gays that’s it, Kaoru accidentally kills people once again, Lesbiab, Lesbiandori, idk man this is just really gay, memey at the end bc I could and I regret it, this time with clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_gay_weeb/pseuds/your_average_gay_weeb
Summary: Kaoru buys a new sweater and accidentally kills Rimi, Himari, and (Y/n).
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Reader, Seta Kaoru/Uehara Himari, Seta Kaoru/Ushigome Rimi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	How to Cause a Gay Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IDEA CAME UP AFTER LOOKING AT ONE(1) IMAGE OF KAORU AND FOR SOME REASON IM PISSED AT HOW GOOD THIS IDEA IS

Everyone knew that Kaoru Seta was more of a butch lesbian. Even so, she couldn’t help herself when she saw anything that she knew would make her look as amazing as she was. This meant that her closet was a Gay Fashion DisasterTM with all sorts of femme and butch clothing fighting for more closet and floor space.

Little did Kaoru know that her newest top would accidentally hospitalize three of her friends/fans.

As she put on her brand new top, she felt up and down her arms in a self hug, monologuing about how soft the material was and imagining how her fans would heavily flush once she posted pictures of it. She chuckled, continuing to get ready before leaving the house to explore the mall for more fleetingly perfect things for her and those she loves most.

While perusing the storefronts, she saw a familiar reflection within the glass. She looked at it, recognizing it as her own dazzling reflection before looking to the other recognizable ones.

“Kaoru? Is that you?” A certain star-obsessed girl asked, excitedly stepping closer to the purple haired butch.

“Yes it is, my dear friends. Good afternoon to you all!” Kaoru turned around dramatically, posing in a bizarre manner.

“It’s always nice to bump into friends in public.” Ran gave a small smile.

Kasumi, Ran, and Lisa stepped towards Kaoru, meeting her in the middle. They began asking each other about their days and hauls, making sure to comment on Kaoru’s new top. Kaoru appreciated their praise and asked them to feel how soft it was.

“Oh wow! That’s super soft!” Lisa cooed, looking around her for the rest of their group. “Where are (Y/n), Rimi, and Himari?”

As they turned their heads to look, they saw their friends, bright red and blubbering incoherent gay thoughts. Himari had a lovestruck smile plastered onto her face, while Rimi and (Y/n)’s jaws were practically on the floor from shock. The four approached them, and they seemed to grow even redder.

“Oh, dear! My little kittens seem to be in shock!” Their attention snapped onto Kaoru’s worried face, their ears tuned into her voice alone. “I didn’t realize I would have that effect on my fans today.”

“Are you kidding?” (Y/n) quickly stuttered out. “You’re wearing a keyhole sweater! Even God herself would flush if she saw you like this!”

“S-She’s right!” Rimi held her hands together in nervousness, and Himari nodded furiously in agreement.

“I’m truly flattered! But you three beauties are who She would yearn for, just as I am right now.”

Kaoru made sure each girl received a gentle touch from her, whether it was a caress of the cheek, a temporary resting of her hand on their shoulder, or a hand hold; she wanted each of them to feel her care and love -and for them to feel her sleeves.

She was so close to them, and as they looked up into her eyes, their brains overheated. The last thing they saw was her graceful frame trying to catch them all. The sweater’s window was the last thing they saw before they went into a shared unconsciousness, their bags scattering and cushioning their heads a bit.

“(Y/n), are you there?” Lisa kneeled down next to the (h/c) haired girl, checking her pulse.

“Rimi! You can’t die yet! You haven’t tried Saaya’s new coronets yet!” Kasumi joined the others on the ground, lightly slapping Rimi’s cheeks.

“Himari…” Ran held the pinkette’s hand with a worried expression, looking to the others after examining her guitarist.

As the passed out girls were checked on, Kaoru was sweating bullets, unsure of what to do. She could run away, but that wouldn’t be so princely. Plus, that’d just make her look more suspicious to the small crowd that had gathered.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ran telling her to get some help for their gays. She immediately went to grab a nearby worker, apologizing to her friends in her head. As the band girls followed the employees, Kaoru thought about how the shorter girls had reacted to her new sweater.

She basically killed them with her looks.

This, as (Y/n) would say, was not very poggers.

**Author's Note:**

> Her sweater
> 
> I really like the idea of Kaoru’s admirers just being... so fucking gay that when she does something unusual for her or something, they just overheat and faint.


End file.
